REVE OU PREMONITION  FANTASME OU REALITE
by carlymasen
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà trouvées dans une situation ou tout vous paraît familier,mais ou vous êtes sur de n'être jamais aller? Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Une histoire de fou,une histoire de rêve,une histoire d'amour. Avec les acteurs de la saga
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic**

**Cette fois ci pour changer j'ai imaginé la vie de certains acteurs de la saga**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira**

**Très bonne lecture à tous**

**Et n'oubliez pas….. un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions me comblera MERCI**

* * *

Drôle de rencontre

Vous êtes vous déjà trouvées dans un endroit, une situation ou tout vous paraît familier, mais ou vous êtes sur de n'être jamais aller ?Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Une histoire de fou, une histoire de rêve, une histoire d'amour.Je me réveillai et me redressai soudain en nage. La peau moite de sueur, les cheveux emmêlés et collés sur le visage, les yeux perdu dans le vague, les battements précipités de mon cœur résonnant dans le silence de ma petite chambre.

La première chose que je vis, était le poster grandeur nature de ma star préférée, scotché sur le mur en face de mon lit. Je me noyais dans ses grands yeux bleus, un long frisson me parcouru le dos. Les images de mon rêve me revinrent par vague et je sentis à nouveau sur ma peau, les mains douce et chaude de cet être inaccessible qui me faisait face.

Comment un rêve peut-il paraître si réel, si vrai.

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce. Mon dieu, quelle conne j'étais. Même mes rêves m'emmenaient vers lui. J'adorais cet acteur pour son jeu, pour les expressions de son visage ou il savait si bien faire passer les émotions, pas pour l'homme qu'il était, encore moins pour son personnage. Je le trouvais fade dans ce rôle de vampire, sans profondeur, trop lisse, trop parfait. Bien des fans me tueraient pour avoir dit ça, mais c'est ce que je ressentais.**  
**Mais à cause de lui, de son personnage, de la folie qui entourait ce maudit film, je vivais un enfer. Pff ! Depuis sa sortie c'était l'horreur. Plus personne ne me prenait au sérieux.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'allais, enfin je l'espérai, repartir à zéro, ailleurs, dans un autre pays.**  
**J'avais réussi les épreuves éliminatoires et j'allais enfin faire ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. Ma valise était prête, là, sur ma chaise et le soleil était de la partie. C'était de bonne augure. **  
**C'était enfin le grand jour. J'avais été prise pour aller dans cette fabuleuse école de Vancouver. " The international French School of Vancouver".

Quelle joie quand j'avais reçu la réponse positive et ma bourse prenait en charge également mon voyage jusque là bas.

Je me levais, en regardant ma chambrette d'un œil critique. Deux ans. Cela faisait deux longues années que je vivais ici, depuis le décès accidentel de ma mère. Deux ans de galère, dans cette institution ou on laisse les enfants orphelins et sans famille. Ma valise était prête depuis des jours, mon passeport aussi. Dans quelques heures, je prenais enfin l'avion pour le Canada.

Ma douche faite, ma valise bouclée, le taxi commandé pour dans une demi-heure, je filais faire mes adieux à la seule amie que j'avais ici.

- **Angie !**

__**- Alors ! Ça y est ! Tu es prête ?** Lança une jolie petite brunette, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- **Oui !**

Je tendais mes bras pour l'enlacer.

- **Oh ma Lizzie, que tu vas me manquer !** susurra Angie

- **Oui ! A moi aussi tu vas me manquer ma belle ! Mais n'oublie pas, l'année prochaine c'est ton tour, et tu viendras me rejoindre ! Tu es ma seule amie, ma sœur de cœur !**

Je la pressais contre mon cœur, elle avait été dans ma vie cauchemardesque, ma bouée de sauvetage, mon ange tombé du ciel. Nous-nous étions mutuellement portées secours, dans nos parcoures chaotiques si proche et si différent en même temps.

Un bruit de klaxon retentit dehors. Je poussais un soupir de frustration et laissais retomber mes bras.

- **Je dois y aller, Angie ! Je te téléphone dès que je suis arrivée ! Promis ! **

__**- N'oublie pas de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles par mails ! Tu sais qu'ici on ne peut pas avoir trop de coup de fil !**

__**- Oui ! Je t'écrirais toute ma vie heure par heure de là bas ! Je t'aime **!

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, quand je quittai ma chambre. Le taxi m'attendait au bas de l'immeuble. Une dernière étreinte et je filais m'installer sur la banquette arrière.

- **Aéroport Roissy s'il vous plait ?**

__**- Bien Mademoiselle !**

J'avais le cœur lourd de quitter Angie, les larmes me brouillaient la vue. Mais un avenir nouveau et que j'espérai joyeux, m'attendait, là bas, de l'autre coté de l'atlantique.

- **A l'année prochaine Angie ! **Criai-je par la fenêtre baissée, en regardant une dernière fois mon amie, la bas sur le trottoir.

Déjà, le taxi, s'enfilait dans la circulation dense de la ville.

Apres avoir parcouru la moitié du chemin, la voiture se mis à tanguer, le chauffeur dut s'arrêter sur le bas coté. Il sortit précipitamment et fit le tour du véhicule.

- **Oh ! Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, je viens de crever ! J'espère que vous avez assez d'avance pour prendre votre avion !**

__**- Oui ! Mais faites vite quand même !**

Eh ben ! Ça commençait bien... Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture filait à nouveau en direction de l'aéroport. Une fois à destination, il me restait encore trois quarts d'heure pour passer à l'enregistrement des bagages.**  
**La file d'attente n'était pas trop longue, je pus passer rapidement. Une jeune femme à l'air pincée me toisa avec arrogance.

- **Billet ! Passeport !**

Je lui tendis le tout, m'attendant comme d'habitude au petit sourire agaçant, se former sur son visage. Mais se fut pire, elle appela une de ses collègues pour le lui montrer. La moutarde me monta au nez.

- **Bon ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous marrer, je pourrai peut être récupérer mes papiers ?** Crachai-je avec hargne.

Deux secondes plus tard, je me glissais dans la salle d'attente. L'embarquement se fit lentement et calmement. Je fus une des premières à monter dans l'avion, il était super confortable. Je pris place dans un fauteuil super moelleux, j'avais la place du coté de l'allée, dommage j'aurai préféré coté hublot. Enfin me voilà dans cet avion, j'avais tellement rêvé de ce voyage. J'avais gardé en bagage à main mon sac à dos ou j'avais mis quelque affaire pour me passer le temps.

Une fois installée confortablement, je posais mon pc sur la tablette devant moi. Je voulais vite envoyer à Angie un petit mot. J'allais l'ouvrir quand une voix étrangère m'interpella.

- **Veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle Mais j'ai la place aux cotés de vous please !**

__**- Oui, Oui ! Faites donc !** Répondis-je.

Pouah ! Pensai-je un anglais, pas de chance alors, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vouloir parler avec moi pendant le voyage. J'ai trop envie d'être tranquille pour écrire à mon amie.**  
**Sans relever la tête, je le laissais passer. Il s'installa rapidement et quand je tournais mon regard dans sa direction, l'homme était déjà assit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, la tête posée sur un coussin et son blouson remonté jusqu'au yeux, apparemment, il désirait être tranquille pour pouvoir dormir. Au moins, mon voisin ne me ferait pas la conversation, je n'allais pas me sentir obliger de lui répondre.

C'est avec un plaisir évident que j'ouvris mon pc. Le personnage de mon fond d'écran posa sur moi ses grands yeux bleus. Et toujours le même petit frisson glissa sur mon échine. Comment une simple photo pouvait me mettre dans un tel état ? C'était insensé !

C'est à cause du personnage qu'il incarnait à l'écran que je vivais un enfer. Oui ! Malheureusement pour moi, le personnage féminin du film, portait hélas le même nom que moi. Oui ! Isabella Swan...

Maudit film, pour moi, twilight était mon enfer, car je ne pouvais plus dire mon nom sans avoir des réflexions du genre « t'as perdu Edward ?... Comment va Cullen !...etc. » » Rrrrrr **  
**Et dire que le deuxième film allait sortir en fin d'année, c'était reparti pour un tour. Bon, oublions tout ce qui n'est pas ma vie future.

Vancouver m'attendait maintenant, j'allais finir mes études là-bas, mon rêve. J'étais hyper douée pour tout ce qui touchait l'art. Le dessin, la peinture, le graphisme, bref, j'avais un don. Et la meilleure école m'ouvrait ses portes.

Je me branchais vite sur mon serveur pour envoyer à mon amie Angie un mail.

« « Coucou ma poule. Ça y est, je suis dans l'avion. Dommage je n'ai pas eut la place près du hublot, il y a un mec qui avait déjà réservé la place. Enfin je suis contente parce qu'il dort comme un bébé, je ne suis pas obligée d'écouter les inepties d'un étranger. C'est déjà ça. » »

Mon voisin s'agita sur son siège.

« « Oh! Devine un peu ! La nana de l'aéroport m'a refait un cinéma, elle est même allée chercher une de ses collègues pour lui montrer mon passeport. Quelle conne alors ! J'en ai marre de m'appeler Isabella Swan. » »

A coté de moi, l'homme éternua fortement.

« « Pff ! Mon voisin n'arrête pas de bouger, il me gonfle celui là, en plus il vient d'éternuer ! Il va me refiler sa crève, l'abrutit. Oh ! Dis, j'ai oublié de te dire ce matin. J'ai encore fais un rêve érotique avec Rob. J'en ai marre, je ne suis pourtant pas une de ces fans, malade d'amour pour un acteur. Ça me gonfle à la longue. Je l'aime en temps qu'acteur pas en temps que mec, putain. Remarque, il fait ça bien dans mes rêves, lol Bon ma poule je te laisse, bizzz ma belle je t'appelle ce soir quand je serai installée. » »

Je cliquais sur envoi et je refermais mon pc. Nous allions décoller.

L'avion a destination d'Ottawa décollait enfin. Je prenais l'avion pour la première fois et je quittais mon pays pour ma nouvelle vie.

Dix huit ans, 1,68 m, ni belle, ni moche, chevelure châtain foncé, yeux bleu vert, étudiante consciencieuse, moi, Lizzie, j'allais enfin vivre mon rêve.

J'attachais ma ceinture et je poussais un soupir de contentement. Il était dix sept heures vingt trois, nous voilà partis pour six heures d'avion avant de changer à Ottawa.**  
**Le temps passa, mon voisin c'était endormi apparemment, assez rapidement, j'étais contente il me foutait la paix.

J'étais heureuse, mon rêve se réalisait, je partais faire les études la bas, j'en avais rêvé depuis ma petite enfance. Ma mère qui était médium, m'avait prédit un destin de rêve. **  
**Elle m'avait dis « « Suis ton instinct Lizzie, n'écoute que ton cœur, ne laisse personne te détourner de ta route ma fille, ton bonheur se trouve là. Quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu le sauras. Par une nuit sans lune, le brouillard épais ne t'empêchera pas de voir ton étoile dans le ciel menant à l'occident. Suis la, ma fille et la vie te sourira. » »

Ma seule famille, ma mère tant aimée, m'avait quitté prématurément à cause d'un chauffard, j'avais vécu dans ce foyer les deux dernières années J'avais enfin dix huit ans, et je voulais voler de mes propres ailes. Même si ma mère ne m'avait pas laissé sans argent, il fallait quand même, que je trouve un petit boulot. Je ne voulais pas piocher dans la rente que me versait l'assurance, tant que ce n'était pas indispensable.

J'étais là perdu dans mes pensées, je voyageais entre mes souvenirs heureux et mes projets à venir, quant un peu plus tard, l'avion entra dans une zone de turbulence. Moi qui n'avais jamais pris l'avion, je fus prise de terreur. Je m'agrippais fortement aux accoudoirs, priant de tout mon cœur pour que nous puissions sortir vivant de cette épreuve. Une main chaude vint se poser sur la mienne, m'apportant par la même, un peu de réconfort.

Quand l'avion se stabilisa enfin, un voile de sueur froide couvrait mon visage, mon cœur battait la chamade et je respirais tellement vite, que j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon. Je m'astreignais au calme, me forçant à respirer doucement. La main chaude me relâcha et une voix douce s'éleva.

- **Puis-je récupérer ma cuisse !** M'asséna la voix de l'Anglais, avec une pointe d'humour.

Je regardais ma main posée sur la jambe de l'homme. J'avais pris sa cuisse pour l'accoudoir au moment de ma grande terreur. C'est avec la plus grande confusion que je relevais ma main et le rose aux joues je m'excusais.

- **Oh ! Mon dieu, je suis confuse !** Jetai-je en relevant les yeux vers mon voisin.

Et là ! Je restais figé comme une statue. Devant moi, un regard bleu délavé me contemplait.

Mon poster se trouvait devant moi en chair et en os.

- **Oh veuillez m'excuser Mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous gêner !**

__**- Je ... Non ... Mmmm ! Arête de bafouiller ma grande !** Dis-je tout haut. Oupsss

Mon poster parti d'un éclat de rire. Mes joues virèrent au rouge carmin.

- **Bon ! Ben c'est raté pour faire bonne impression !** Marmonnai-je. **Oh ! Moi et mes gaffes.**

__**- Oh ! Mais je préfère milles fois votre entrée en matière, Mademoiselle ?** Il s'interrompit attendant d'apprendre mon nom.

- **Is... Heu ! Lizzie !** Dis-je en me reprenant de justesse.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était mon vrai nom. Il aurait pris ça pour une approche de fan en chaleur. Ce qui était loin d'être mon cas.

- **Enchanté Lizzie ! Moi c'est Robert ! **Souligna-t-il en me tendant la main.

Non mais je rêvais ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Sa main prit la mienne, elle était chaude et douce. Des images de mon rêve érotique me revinrent en mémoire. Je déglutis avec difficulté en me forçant à garder mes idées claires.

- **Oui ! Je... Je sais qui vous êtes ! On vous voit partout ces temps ci !**

__**- Oui ! Je vis un rêve et un cauchemar en même temps !** Ajouta-t-il désabusé.

Je le regardais attentivement, il avait l'air sincère. Je voyais une facette de lui qui m'était étrangère. Rien à voir avec celle que les médias véhiculaient dans les magasines ou bien dans les émissions de télé.

- **Ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitiez ?**

__**- Oh que si ! **

__**- Ben alors...**

__**- J'ai rêvé de cette vie depuis ma plus tendre enfance et maintenant que je la vis, je n'aspire qu'a la tranquillité ! Je n'y ai plus droit. Si je veux la paix, il faut que je me cache ! Il y a toujours un paparazzi embusqué quelque part.**

Il se stoppa d'un coup, puis un rire amusé le prit. Il me regardait avec des yeux pétillant. Mon cœur fit une embardée. Comment avais-je pu ne pas le trouver attirant en temps qu'homme ? Les photos ne lui rendaient pas justice. Ses yeux, son sourire étaient nettement plus séduisant en vrais. Ma bouche devint sèche, je déglutis avec difficulté. J'avais l'impression d'être devant une boutique de bombons et d'être au régime. Il fallait que je me reprenne, sinon il allait me prendre pour une fan énamourée.

- **C'est bien la première fois que je déballe mes angoisses à une personne qui ne m'est pas proche !** Constata-t-il amusé.

- **Ce n'est pas grave ! Ma mère me disait toujours que j'étais apaisante !** Soulignai-je

- **Disait ?** Fit-il interrogatif.

- **Oui ! Je l'ai perdu, il y a deux ans, dans un accident de voiture ! **

__**- Oh ! Je suis désolé !**

Il se tut un instant.

- **Alors ! Quel est le but de ton voyage ?**

Il était passé au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte.

- **Oh ! Moi aussi, je vais vivre mon rêve ! Je vais finir mes études d'art dans une école de Vancouver !**

__**- Vancouver ? Mais alors, on va au même endroit !**

Il paraissait enchanté de savoir qu'on allait tous les deux à Vancouver.

- **Oui ! Le tournage d'éclipse a lieu la bas !** Poursuivi-t-il.

- **Oui ! Je l'ai lu quelque part ! Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé, être dans le même avion que le grand Robert Pattison !** Lançai-je en riant. **Et encore moins, assise à coté de lui !**

Il me jeta un regard en biais, cherchant dans mon regard, quel effet ça me faisait.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire une gloire !** Constata-t-il perplexe.

- **Ben non, pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu attends des gens que tu côtoies ? Qu'ils se pâment devant toi ? Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Tu es mal tombé avec moi !** Répliquai-je avec agressivité en le tutoyant moi aussi.

- **Oh ! Rentre tes griffes ! Non justement, ça me change agréablement de toutes ses filles qui défaillent devant moi ! **Ajouta-t-il avec soulagement. **Au début, c'était grisant, mais quand tu rentres à l'hôtel tranquillement après une journée de tournage et que tu trouves une nana à poil dans ton pieu qui t'attend ! Une fille que tu n'as jamais vue, ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui t'insulte quand tu la fous dehors ! Ça fout les boules, crois-moi !**

__**- Oh là ! Ça va jusque là ?** M'exclamai-je ébahi.

- **Oh oui ! Je souhaitais la célébrité et la gloire ! Ben je l'ai ! Mais j'ai aussi les tarées qui vont avec ! Et ça c'est beaucoup moins amusant !**

Il tourna la tête vers le hublot et se perdit dans quelques pensées dérangeante, au vu du froncement de ses sourcils. Il soupira puis reprit son air amusé en posant son regard sur moi.

- **Bon j'arrête de me plaindre ! **

__**- Nan ! Je peux comprendre ton point de vue ! D'autant plus que ta célébrité est venue d'un coup ! Il y a de quoi pété un câble !**

Il me sourit en acquiesçant.

- **Oui ! Mais j'ai toujours à l'esprit que je peux perdre tout ça tout aussi vite ! Et j'ai des parents et des amis qui me remettent les pieds sur terre, quand je dépasse les bornes !** Dit-il en riant. **Et je les en remercie pour ça ! **

Nous discutâmes encore un long moment, de sa carrière, de ses projets futurs. Il était super gentil et super à l'écoute aussi. Il voulut tout savoir de moi, de ma vie « « insignifiante » » Je n'en revenais pas de voir à quel point il était sympa avec moi.

- **Tu sais quoi !** Me dit-il tout d'un coup.

- **Quoi ?**

__**- J'ai l'impression bizarre de te connaître depuis toujours ! Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec toi ! Est-ce que tu aimerais venir voir le tournage ? Je peux t'y convier, si ça te dit !**

__**- Tu.. tu... Tu veux m'inviter moi sur le tournage d'éclipse ? **

__**- Oui !**

__**- Non ! C'est une blague !**

__**- Pas le moins du monde ! Je serai heureux de te montrer le monde dans lequel j'évolue !**

J'étais sans voix, cette journée était vraiment très spéciale. Quelle surprise me réservait–elle encore.

- **Ben... Oui ! Bien sur ! Je... Je serai enchanté de voir comment ça se passe ! Voir les décorateurs, la technique, voir les truquages, ça doit être super intéressant, c'est génial !**

Il secoua la tête incrédule.

- **Donc, si je comprends bien, ce ne sont pas les acteurs qui t'attirent ? Ce sont les décors ?**

__**- Heu... Non.. Oui... !** J'étais gênée, il devait me prendre pour une folle.

Il éclata de rire, un son joyeux qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues et tellement sexy aussi, qu'un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

- **T'es vraiment trop toi !** Lança-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains et en déposant un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Ma main partie d'un coup et claqua sur sa joue avant que j'en prenne conscience.

- **Non mais, pour qui tu te prends toi !** Crachai-je furieuse. **Ai-je fais ou dis quelques chose qui te donne le droit de m'embrasser ? Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies, t'as compris ?**

Là, s'en était fini de mon rêve, il allait lui aussi m'en foutre une. Ou alors il allait demander pour qu'on me change de place. Tanpis, je n'avais pas envie d'être une de ses poufs qu'il prend et qu'il rejette comme un vieux mouchoir, quant il en a fini avec elle. Je le toisais furieuse, attendant la sentence.

* * *

ALORS ? qu'en pensez vous?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

**L'ESCALE**

Ma colère fondit comme neige au soleil et une envie irrésistible de rire me prit quand je pris conscience de la tête qu'il faisait. Le voir ébahi, valait vraiment tous les détours. Il me regardait fixement, sa main gauche posée sur sa joue, à l'endroit même ou je l'avais frappé.

- **Ben merde alors !** Répliqua-t-il abasourdi. **C'est ma première claque !**

Sa réaction me prit au dépourvu, il n'avait pas l'air fâché ! Surpris, oui ! Mais pas en colère. Un rire irrépressible me prit, il était vraiment trop adorable dans son ébahissement. Je ne pus me contenir plus longtemps. Je pouffais d'un coup, je riais tant, que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement, mon fou rire fut contagieux, il éclata lui aussi d'un rire charmant et terriblement sexy. Les personnes placées dans les sièges de par de d'autre de nos places nous regardaient dédaigneusement. Mon compagnon se cacha dans son blouson, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

- **Chut... !** Me dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. **S'il te plait !... Ne me fais pas... remarquer ! sinon... s'en est fini... d'ma tranquillité !**_**  
**_**- Ok !** Hoquetai-je en me planquant la tête sur mes genoux pour étouffer mon rire.

Apres un lapse de temps assez long, nous reprîmes contenance. Mais dans ses yeux bleus délavés, un pétillement de gaieté était resté.

- **Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'offenser !** Parvint-il enfin a dire en reprenant son souffle.**  
**- **Et moi ! Excuse-moi pour ma réaction un peu vive !** Ajoutai-je également. **  
**- **Ok ! Ça marche ! Mais tu sais, dans notre milieu, c'est monnaie courante les petits bisous comme ça ! C'est amical ! Bon ! Recommençons depuis le début !**

Puis, me tendant la main, il me dit.

- **Bonjours mademoiselle ! Permettez-moi de me présenter ! Robert Pattinson !** Susurra-t-il tout doucement pour que personne n'entende la fin de sa phrase.

Quel clown celui là alors ! Mais je jouais le jeu également.

- **Enchanté Monsieur Pattison ! Lizzie Swa..n... !** Le reste de mon nom se perdit dans un gargouillis pas très séduisant.

Oupsss... C'était sorti sans que je m'en rende compte. Le rouge me monta aux joues, je lui jetais un coup d'œil en biais, mais apparemment il ne releva pas. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- **Bon alors, acceptes-tu mon invitation pour venir sur le tournage ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Avec grand plaisir ! **

Il me regarda un moment d'un air pensif, comme s'il soupesait quelque chose.

- **Si je te demande ton numéro de tel, est ce que tu me le donnerais ?**

Wouaaa ! Non, c'est n'était pas possible. Je devais rêver tout éveillée. Robert Pattison voulait mon numéro de téléphone ! Mon cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine.

- **Et qu'en ferais-tu ?** Lui demandai-je finalement le souffle court.

Je savais qu'en lui demandant ça je jouais avec le feu. Qu'il allait me dire d'aller me faire voir. Combien de fans seraient prêtes à mourir pour être à ma place ?

Il me fixa intensément, le regard interrogatif.

- **Ben toi alors ! Sans me lancer de fleurs, je puis te dire que d'habitude, les nanas sont plutôt empressées de me le donner ! **_**  
**_**- Je ne suis pas les nanas ! Je suis moi ! Alors pourquoi veux-tu mon numéro ?**

Un je ne sais quoi, s'alluma dans son regard, que je ne pus identifier.

- **Parce que justement, tu n'es pas comme les autres !** Murmura-t-il pensif. **Et puis ! Pour te donner rendez-vous pour la visite sur le tournage se serait plus pratique aussi !** Souligna-t-il.**  
**- **Oh ! Oui ! Je pense aussi ! Attends !**

Je me levai et pris mon sac à dos dans le casier au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais comme une grosse conne que j'étais, je ne l'avais pas refermé quand je l'avais rangé. Il se déversa sur moi, mon compagnon et sur mon siège. Heureusement, mon pc atterrit sur le siège, sinon, sans était fini de lui.

Je m'empressais de ramasser tout mon petit bardât quand je me figeai d'un coup.

Sur les genoux de mon voisin, mon porte feuille c'était ouvert, révélant mon passeport ouvert sur la première page et sur mon patronyme également. Je sentis mon sang se retirer de mon visage et mes mains se mirent à trembler. J'attendais la sentence qui allait m'engloutir. Du coup, je m'affalai sur mon siège et me cachai le visage dans mes mains.

De toutes les personnes du monde entier, la seul avec qui, il ne fallait surtout pas que ça arrive, c'était lui... Lui justement...

- **Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ! Ça ne va pas ?**

Sa voix était trop « normal » ce n'était pas normal justement.

- **Hou-hou ! T'as mal quelque part ?** Disait-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

Je relevais mon visage, blanc comme un linge et je posais mon regard sur lui.

- **Hou là ! Toi, ça ne va pas ! Attends j'appelle l'hôtesse !**_**  
**_**- Non !** Fis-je d'une toute petite voix en posant ma main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.**  
**- **Mais tu es malade ! Tu es blanche comme un cul ! Si je puis me permettre !**_**  
**_**- Attends s'il te plait ! ... Donnes moi deux minutes !**

Il ne disait toujours rien sur mon nom. N'avait-il pas lu ? Que devais-je en penser ? Je ne pouvais pas rester dans l'incertitude.

- **Tu... ! Tu ne... Tu n'as pas lu mon nom ? ... sur mon passeport...**_**  
**_**- Si ! **_**  
**_**- Et tu ne dis rien ?**_**  
**_**- Non ! **_**  
**_**- Ça ne t'étonne pas ? Ça ne te fait pas rire ? Comme tout les autres ?**_**  
**_**- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait à rire, d'avoir le nom d'une héroïne de fiction !**

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, rien dans son regard ne contredisait ses paroles. Je poussais un énorme soupir.

- **C'est pour ça que tu es toute blanche ? Parce que tu en souffres, c'est cela ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Depuis la sortie du film, je ne peux pas sortir mes papiers sans que l'on me tourne en ridicule ! C'est très pénible à la longue ! Cullen par-ci, Cullen par-là ! Tu devrais être le seul à en rire non !** **  
**- **C'est vrai qu'avec le nombre de personne dans le monde, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que nous soyons assis l'un à coté de l'autre dans un avion ! **_**  
**_**- Oh ça ! Je pense que c'est voulu ! Oui l'autre qui a lu mon nom à l'aéroport a du le faire exprès... **_**  
**_**- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite, personne ne sait que je suis dans l'avion, je ne m'inscris plus sous mon nom ! Je mets celui de ma mère ! Mais chut... ! N'en parle jamais ! Ok !**_**  
**_**- Promis !** Puis avec ma main, je mimais fermant ma bouche avec un zip. **Donc ! Ça ne te dérange pas ? C'est vrai ?**_**  
**_**- Mais oui !**

Puis, son regard se fit gêner.

- **Il faut que je t'avoue moi aussi quelque chose Lizzie !**

Oh ! Des frisons me parcoururent quand mon prénom sortit de ses lèvres.

- **Quoi !**_**  
**_**- Je ... ! Je le savais déjà que tu t'appelais Isabella Swan !**_**  
**_**- QUOI ?**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Je ne suis pas fier de moi, mais quand je suis arrivé, je me suis installé, je me cache toujours derrière mes vêtements pour qu'on me foute la paix ! Mais je ne dormais pas et j'ai lu ce que tu as écris à ton amie !** Dit-il confus**  
**- **Oh !... OHHHHH ! Tu... Tu as tout lu ? Je... jusqu'au bout ?**

Une rougeur subite envahie mes traits. J'avais parlé de mon rêve érotique à Angie.

- **Oui !**

Un sourire taquin vint poindre sur son visage.

- **Et je suis fier ... de faire ça bien ! Même en rêve !**

Il y aurait eu un trou de souris dans le coin, je m'y serais précipitée. Je me mordais les lèvres, jamais je ne m'étais sentie si embarrassée.

- **Allez, va ! Ça c'est amusant, non ?** Me dit-il en me poussant avec son coude.

Oui c'est vrai que là, il y avait de quoi rire.

- **Mouai ! C'est vrai ! Mais je me sens quand même conne !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Mais t'es une « conne » adorable ! Jamais voyage ne m'avait parus si court en avion ! Avec toi, le temps passe trop vite !**_**  
**_**- Oyé ! Oyé ! Le fou du roi est là ! **Singeai-je.**  
**- **Chut !... Je ne ris pas de toi Lizzie, je ris « avec toi » ce n'est pas pareil !**

Comment pouvait-il être si charmant, il n'était pas réel.

- **Merci de ne pas me tourner en ridicule, je le fais déjà assez moi-même !**_**  
**_**- Bon ! Et si tu me le donnais ce numéro de téléphone !** Revenant de lui-même à notre premier sujet.**  
**- **Oui, je vais te le donner, je ne le connais pas encore par cœur ! Je viens d'acheter mon portable !**_**  
**_**- Ok !**

Je plongeais la main dans mon sac à dos pour la ressortir avec mon mobile.

- **T'as de quoi noter ?**_**  
**_**- Oui !**

Il avait dans sa main le portable dernier cri. Il mit rapidement en mémoire mon numéro. Puis lorsque j'allais ranger le mien, il me dit.

- **Tu ne veux pas le mien ?**_**  
**_**- Hein ? Oh ! ... Je ... Je ne pensais pas que tu me le donnerais ! Excuse-moi !** Dis-je en le ressortant précipitamment.

C'est avec les mains tremblantes, que je notais les chiffres qu'il me disait. **  
**Ces chiffres dansèrent devant mes yeux, ils étaient déjà gravés dans ma mémoire. A ce moment là, la voix de l'hôtesse se fit entendre. Nous devions attacher nos ceintures, nous allions atterrir à Ottawa, pour une escale d'une heure.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes de l'avion. Le tarmac était presque invisible tant un brouillard à couper au couteau nous entourait. Nous apprîmes presque tout de suite, que notre avion ne pourrait pas partir à l'heure, qu'il ne pourrait pas décoller avant plusieurs heures, voir même, pas avant le lendemain, tant que le brouillard ne se levait pas.

- **Et bien voilà ! Nous voilà coincé pour un moment !** Lança Rob, pas le moins du monde contrarié.**  
**- **Tu n'as pas l'air énervé ! Ça ne te dérange pas d'être coincé ? Tu n'es pas attendu ?**

Il me regarda un moment avant de répondre.

- **Non ! Franchement ! Je suis attendu mais ce n'est pas grave, ils attendront ! Et puis ! On va pouvoir papoter un peu plus longtemps !** Constata-t-il joyeux**  
**- **Oui ! Mais c'est dommage d'être coincé ici dans l'aéroport ! Je ne suis jamais venu ici, j'aurai pu en profiter pour visiter !**_**  
**_**- Attends ! J'ai une idée ! Viens !**

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, mais alla vers l'hôtesse la plus âgée, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

- **S'il vous plait Madame !** Asséna-t-il avec son plus beau sourire.**  
**- **Oui ! Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme?**_**  
**_**- Voilà ! Nous venons d'arriver d'Europe et nous sommes coincés pour quelques heures ici ! Mais j'aimerai emmener mon amie visiter un peu votre belle ville, Puis-je vous laisser nos numéros de téléphone pour que vous puissiez nous prévenir dès que vous avez des nouvelles sur l'heure de notre dépars ?**_**  
**_**- Mais naturellement, donnez-moi vos coordonnés !**

Il lui montra son billet d'avion, elle prit note puis, à mon plus grand étonnement, il donna nos deux numéros de téléphone de mémoire.

- **Wouaa ! Tu as une sacrée mémoire pour emmagasiner une série de chiffre comme ça !** M'écriai-je une fois éloignée de la femme.

- **Non ! Pas plus que la normale ! Mais quand quelque chose me tient à cœur ! Oui là je le retiens très bien !**

Une rougeur envahis mon visage, « mon numéro lui tenait à cœur » Que moi, je retienne son numéro, je le comprenais, mais lui ? Là, c'était incompréhensible. Mon cœur se mit à battre à grands coups dans ma poitrine.

Puis il me tendit la main.

- **Viens ! Filons avant d'attirer l'attention de quelques fans ou paparazzi embusqué.**

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne et nous partîmes ainsi vers le parking des taxis. **  
**Les heures suivantes furent pleines de rires. Il avait un humour très développé. Toujours caché derrière ses lunettes noires et son bonnet, il passait inaperçu et ça lui plaisait infiniment.

- **Hou ! Si tu savais comme ça fait du bien de pouvoir bouger sans être épié !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! C'est sur ! Je détesterais être la proie d'un de ces cafards de journalistes !**

Il me fixa, puis me posa une question qui me fit frissonner.

- **Même, si j'étais à tes cotés sur le cliché ? **_**  
**_**- Oui ! Surtout si tu étais dessus ! Oui ! Je détesterais ça ! Il serait capable d'inventer n'importe quoi à notre sujet ! Et ça serait encore pire s'il apprenait mon nom !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Ça c'est sur ! Je te promets de ne jamais te mettre dans cette situation !**_**  
**_**- Merci !**

La nuit tombait et entouré par le brouillard, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de visibilité. Avec le décalage horaire, en Europe, la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Mais malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas fatigué.

- **Tu as faim ?**_**  
**_**- Moui ! **_**  
**_**- Arrêtons-nous là bas dans ce cas !**

Il me montra de l'autre coté de la rue, un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine.

- **Rob ! Attends ! Reste là ! Je vais aller chercher à manger, puis nous irons nous poser sur un banc, dans le petit parc que l'on vient de croiser ! Les restos ne sont pas bons pour ton anonymat !**

Un sourire ravi, illuminait son visage.

- **Merci Lizzie ! **Lança-t-il attendrit**  
**- **De rien !**

Je revins dix minutes plus tard, nantis de sac en papier remplis de victuailles. Nous-nous installâmes sur un banc éclairé faiblement, par un réverbère. Tout en nous restaurant, il me parla de son rôle.

- **Oui ! Je comprends ton point de vu mais je ne l'aime toujours pas ce mec ! Il est trop fade pour moi !** Fis-je en riant.**  
**- **Fade ? Tu préfère les mecs avec du répondant ?**_**  
**_**- Oh ! Oui alors ! Un mec comme Cullen qui dit toujours amen à tout ce que veut Bella ! Non c'est trop ennuyeux !**

Un grand éclat de rire souligna ma répartie.

- **Tu dis exactement comme Kristen ! Elle aussi le trouve trop mou !**_**  
**_**- Kristen ? Ta ... partenaire ? **_**  
**_**- Oh ! ... Pfffff ! Ah non ! Pas toi, s'il te plait?**_**  
**_**- Quoi ?**_**  
**_**- Arrête ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! **

Il paraissait furieux. J'étais désemparée, qu'avais-je dis pour mériter cette réaction ?

- **Mmm ! Excuse-moi mais c'est un sujet qui m'irrite au plus haut point !**

Je le regardais perplexe, attendant la suite.

- **Oui ! La prod veut que nous jouions sur le fait que toutes les fans désirent que nous soyons un vrai couple dans la vie ! Alors nous laissons planer cette ambiguïté ! Mais c'est un poids pour nous deux !**_**  
**_**- Oh ! Je comprends !**_**  
**_**- Une chose Lizzie ! Tu ne dois jamais parler de ça ! D'accord ?**_**  
**_**- Promis Rob ! **_**  
**_**- Merci ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi ! Je le sens là !**

Et il posa sa main sur son cœur. Un élan de tendresse me gonfla le cœur.

- **Merci pour ta confiance ! **_**  
**_**- Pas que quoi !** Lança t'il en souriant.

Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un petit moment. Je me sentais tellement bien là, en sa compagnie. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami masculin, j'étais du genre assez sauvage. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon voisin, des yeux insondables étaient posés sur moi. Un sourire vint poindre sur ses lèvres et mon cœur eu des ratés.

- **Attends ! Bouge pas !** Me dit-il

Il avança sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres et passa son index sur la commissure pour enlever une petite perle de mayonnaise.

- **Dix sous pour tes pensées !** Jeta-t-il en fixant son doigt.

Puis, sous mes yeux ébahis, il glissa son doigt dans sa bouche. Je vis sa langue choper la sauce et il ferma les yeux comme pour se délecter.**  
**C'était d'une sensualité tel, que je me sentis frémir des pieds à la tête et un feu étrange et troublant, alluma le bas de mes reins. Je fermais à mon tour, les yeux, savourant cette sensation nouvelle pour moi.

- **Lizzie ? Ça va ?**

Je sortais de ma torpeur, mon corps était secoué de frissons. « Non ! J'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Non ! Pas ça ! Pas de lui ! Surtout pas de lui ! » Il fallais que je l'arrête, rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de ça. Et il était tellement bon comédien, qu'il était capable de me faire croire que je lui plaisais.

- **Rob arrête ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ces petits jeux !** Soufflai-je.**  
**- **Quel petit jeu ?**

Il semblait ne pas comprendre.

- **Le jeu que tu joues avec moi ! Le jeu de séduction ! Je t'en prie ! Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir !**_**  
**_**- Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu souffres Lizzie ! Mais sache que je ne joue pas ! Je te le jure !**

Je plongeais dans son regard, il paraissait sincère.

- **Ecoutes ! Je préfère que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin !** Soufflais-je.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis respira un grand coup, comme sous le coup d'une grande émotion. Quant il les rouvrit, son regard était brillant.

- **Ok !** Susurra t-il. **Soyons ami alors ?**

Il me tendit la main, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage. J'y blottis la mienne. De la gauche, il engloba la mienne. Je sentais sa chaleur monter le long de mon bras.

- **Oui ! Soyons ami **! Répéta t-il encore une fois.

C'est cet instant que choisi le téléphone pour sonner. Il s'empara de son portable qu'il porta à son oreille, mais sans me lâcher la main pour autant.

- **Oui !**

Il écouta attentivement, puis raccrocha.

- **C'était l'aéroport ! L'embarquement est dans une heure ! **

Il me contempla un court instant puis porta ma main à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser léger, puis se leva.

- **Allez ! Viens !**

Nous remballâmes les restes de notre pique nique et jetèrent le tout dans une poubelle proche du banc. Puis, se tournant vers moi, il vint me prendre par la taille et nous partîmes tranquillement vers notre destination.

L'embarquement se fit rapidement et nous regagnâmes nos places.

La fatigue m'engourdissait à présent, mais j'avais encore plus envie de profiter de ses derniers moments avec « mon ami ».

- **Tu as l'air fatigué !** Constata t-il **  
**- **Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas grave ! **_**  
**_**- Tu peux si tu le veux, te servir de mon épaule comme oreiller !**_**  
**_**- Non-merci ! Dans deux heures nous arrivons à destination ! Je pourrai me reposer à ce moment là !**_**  
**_**- Oui ! Tu as raison ! Profitons des derniers instants qu'il nous reste ! Si nous jouions eu jeu question réponse ? **_**  
**_**- Ok ! Je commence !** Fis-je rapidement. **Alors ! Boisson préférée ?**_**  
**_**- Gin-fizz ! Chanteur préféré ?**_**  
**_**- Muse ! Actrice préférée ? **_**  
**_**- Julia Roberts ! Acteur préféré ? **_**  
**_**- Mmm ! Ben ... toi ! Depuis peu avant c'était Johnny Depp !** Avouais-je en rougissant.**  
**- **Houuuu ! Tu me mets au niveau de Deep ? Wouaaa ! Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mon personnage ?**_**  
**_**- Oui, je ne l'aime pas, mais tu as un jeu d'expression sur le visage que j'adore voilà !** Fis-je toute gêner.

Une douceur vint poindre dans son regard.

- **Merci ! C'est d'autant plus touchant que je vois que tu es très sincère ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec les compliments de certaines groupies qui vous diraient n'importe quoi juste pour vous approcher parce que vous jouez dans un film !**_**  
**_**- Je déteste l'hypocrisie !**_**  
**_**- Moi aussi ! Et crois-moi ! Dans ce métier, rare sont ceux qui sont sincère !**_**  
**_**- Je veux bien te croire ! **_**  
**_**- Bon on continue ?**_**  
**_**- Bien sur !**

Ses derniers moments furent pleinement employer. Nous apprîmes un tas de choses l'un sur l'autre, des plus insignifiantes aux plus personnels et intimes. Quand l'hôtesse nous annonça l'arrivée imminente de notre destination, nous étions tous les deux très déçu.

- **Lizzie ! Je te promets de te contacter dès que j'ai mon planning !**_**  
**_**- Tu n'es pas obligé !**_**  
**_**- Je sais ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, même si nous ne restons que des amis ! **_**  
**_**- Tu es sur ?**_**  
**_**- Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de quelque chose, crois-moi !**_**  
**_**- Merci ! T'es un amour ! Oupsss L'expression n'est pas très bien choisie excuse-moi ! heu... T'es un ami ! **

Le rouge me monta aux joues, J'allais me lever pour prendre mes affaires dans le casier quant il me retint un instant.

- **Je dois sortir seul de l'avion, des paparazzis doivent surveiller les arrivées ! Mais je tiens à te dire au revoir !**

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue ! Son parfum boisé m'envahi et me laissa pantoise.

- **Salut Lizzie ! Et ne m'oublie pas ! Promis ?** Glissa t-il rapidement en se redressant, ses grands yeux bleu délavé fixé sur les miens.

- **Promis !** Soufflais-je.

Il se tourna, prit son sac et disparu au milieu des autres passagers.

* * *

Voilà chères lectrices

Que pensez vous de ces deux premiers chapitres vous plaisent-ils ?

Avez vous envie d'une suite ?

Si oui….. dites le moi Merci


End file.
